Give It Up
by KeepFaith-SmellApples
Summary: What if Andy wasn't alone when Nixon attacked her in 'The One That Got Away? What if Gail was there? And what if... Luke never got the chance to save them? M for language and content. Gail/Chris, Andy/Luke ON HITAUS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I was watching the most recent episode of Rookie Blue, and I thought "How cool would it be if Gail was trapped with Andy in the creepy storage space? And what if Luke didn't come to save them?" So I sat down, and poured this out. ** **Also, I want this to be a long story, so if you'll bear with me through the long updates, bad chapters, and Gail's attitude, I'd love you! So, here's Trapped! **

* * *

><p>"Dammit Luke, answer your phone!" Andy McNally cried.<p>

Luke. Sam. Jerry. Oliver. Noelle. Tracy. Chris. Dov...

_None_ of them were answering their phones. And there was no way in_ hell_ she was calling the bitch that slept with her fiancé. So she dialed a different number.

"What?" Gail Peck answered.

"Hi to you to," Andy grumbled.

"Gail I need you to find the case file on Zoe's murder-"

"Zoe? You guys are on first name terms now?"

Andy let out a short sigh. "Can you put Tracy or Chris on the phone?"

"Can't. They left with Noelle and Jerry to check a lead."

"Dov? Sam? Oliver?"

"What do you want, Andy?"

"I need you to read me the case file notes on _Martinelli_. I'm at the big storage facility downtown and I need to jog my memory about something Luke-" All of a sudden, Andy's phone went died.

"Dammit," she snapped, shoving it in her pockets and prayed that Gail found some way to reach her.

* * *

><p>Gail sighed, and tried to call Andy back. Nothing. "Great," she grumbled.<p>

Why did Andy need to remember something? A big storage facility downtown? That shouldn't be so hard to find. Grabbing her car keys and the case file, Gail looked around to make sure Rosati wasn't around to see her leave.

If Andy wanted the damn case file, she'd get it.

* * *

><p>Andy bent over the clear boxes. <strong>Z.M<strong>, it was labeled.

"Zoe Martinelli," Andy murmured, opening the box. A black badge was the first thing that caught her eye. It was freshly polished. "This guy is a creep." She looked at the pictures of Zoe's blond hair matted with blood, her hands and mouth bound and gagged.

Andy shuddered, as the lights in the hallway went out again. God, what had Luke said? About everything being somewhere?

"Boo!" A voice shouted, startling Andy out of her thoughts. Gail, case file in hand, popped out from the side of the door.

"Shit, Gail!" Andy snapped. "You scared me!"

"Oh, _sorry_," she smirked. "How did you find me so fast?" Andy placed the badge carefully back into the box.

"Well, this was the only storage place downtown with a shiny white police car parked right out front. Good job at being conspicuous, by the way."

"Not now, Gail," Andy sighed.

"Give me the file." Gail handed it over. "So what did you need it f- What is this stuff?" Gail moved to stand next to Andy. "Oh my god," she gasped, picking up the pictures. "Is this Zoe?"

"Yeah," Andy said vaguely, reading over the notes. "Horrible, isn't it?"

"How many boxes are here?" Gail asked, squatting down. "Andy, are these all... Them? This has to be more girls than _anyone_ guessed!"

"I found it!" Andy exclaimed, ignoring Gail. "It says here that Nixon would most likely have stashed the things he stole in a place be visits often." Andy looked up. "The owner said the rent is paid every month. Do you have to pay it in person? Oh, it doesn't matter! Gail, this has to be enough for a search warrant, right?"

"I think so," Gail muttered, pulling out another box identical to the one Andy was looking through. It was labeled **S.E. **Gail opened the box, expecting to see what she had seen in the other boxes. Instead, there were only lipstick and picture frames. One was of a young girl, maybe 20 or so, standing in front of a familiar sign. A large, bold 15 was next to the girl, smiling broadly. "Andy. She was from 15 too."

"What?" Andy crouched next to Gail.

"Look," Gail said, passing the thick frame to Andy. She picked up another one. It was of the same girl, older now, standing next to a young man. "Is that Oliver? He has hair!"

"Who was she?"

"Andy... My mom told me that a detective from Division 15 disappeared. They tried to solve her case, but it went cold."

"It must have been when Oliver, Sam, and Noelle were rookies."

"But Andy! This means that this guy has been doing this for longer, past Zoe!"

"We have to tell Luke," Andy said, placing the frames back in the box. She stood, and turned around. "Gail." She breathed.

"_What?"_

"Gail!"

Gail stood, and turned around, right as Andy was struck with a gun.

_Nixon! _Gail's mind screamed. He lunged forward, tackling Gail into the large stack of boxes. She struggled, but his weight on her body was too much for her. His hands wrapped around her neck. Gail croaked, trying to loosen his grip, but she could really feel the breath leaving her body. And as it left, the room around her dimmed, until it just wasn't there anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, on account of a few things, I've decided to change the name of this story to 'Give It Up'. The meaning of the title will be revealed later in the story, and I hope no one minds me changing things up a little bit! And here's chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>"We got him because of you!" Chris said excited, clasping Dov on the shoulder. "You and Gail!"<p>

"Speaking of Gail, where is she?" Dov asked, looking around the room. "Shouldn't she be here, rubbing this in our faces?"

"Eh, she's probably taking a break," Chris sighed. "But we did it, man!"

"Callaghan must be upset that it wasn't Nixon," Dov commented, seeing the frustrated detective in Frank's office, making exaggerated hand motions and obviously shouting. "I-"

"Well, while we're on the subject," Chris said quickly, leading Dov behind one of the thick pillars. "I wanted to talk something over with you." Chris dug a small black box out of his pocket.

"Chris, no. Chris what is that?" Dov's voice died as Chris opened the box, to reveal a sparkling ring. "Is that a..."

"It's an engagement ring," Chris said excitedly. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Dov paused. "You're proposing to Gail."

Chris nodded, grinning. "I already talked to her dad and _everything. _And I looked at some nice condos that we could move into once she says yes-"

"How do you know she's going to say yes?"

Chris' face fell, but only for a moment. "She has to. Why wouldn't she?"

Dov sighed. "Whatever."

* * *

><p>Andy's eyes cracked open to the pitch black room. Where was she? She was tired and her head <em>hurt. <em>She opened her mouth to yawn... But she couldn't. There was something tough and thick and sticky over her mouth... duck tape!  
>And suddenly, everything came back. The boxes, Nixon, Gail... Where was Gail?<p>

She tried to move, but could only turn a few inches, due to the handcuffs on her hands. And her feet, bound tightly... She heard a groan, and assumed it was Gail. She turned to the sound as close as she could, and kicked out.

Her feet connected with something soft. After a grunt of pain, Andy closed her eyes. If Gail was here too, they can't have gone far from the room. Or maybe they were still in it... it was impossible to see in the dark.

_What have we gotten into?_ Andy thought. _And how... How are we _going_ to get out of it?_

* * *

><p>Gail grunted in pain as Andy kicked her. She was propped up against one of the table legs directly to the left of Andy. She felt something warm trickle down her cheek. Blood. Her head was bleeding.<br>Remembering when her head had hit the metal column when Nixon pushed her down, Gail shuddered. Was that how Sarah felt? Sophie?

Gail thought back to when she read over the case file. Nixon only assaulted one woman at a time. She and Andy should have been dead by now. Detective Callaghan said that he never kept his 'victims' alive for more than an hour. How long had they been tied up.

No. How long had Andy been tied up? Gail's hands and feet were free. "Andy." She hissed. "Andy, are you okay?"

"Mhmm," Andy cried.

Gail crawled in Andy's direction. Getting a feel of where her face was, Gail loosened a corner of the duck tape. "This is going to hurt, okay?"

Gail ripped off the tape covering Andy's mouth.

"Shit!" Andy cried. "Could you have done it any slower?"

Andy turned as Gail made to untie her wrists. "Why aren't you tied up?"

"I don't know," Gail snapped. "But it's a good thing, you know."

"I know that." Andy snapped back. "But Nixon must have had some reason for not tying you up."

"Well, he's crazy," Gail said, finally loosening the ropes around Andy's wrists. "There."

"Thanks," Andy muttered, rubbing her wrists before trying to untie her feet. "I can't see _anything _how did you get me untied?"

Gail smirked, though Andy couldn't see it in the dark. "I had an older brother. Knowing how to untie yourself in the dark came in handy. Let me do you feet."

Gail struggled with untying the thick rope from Andy's ankles. After 5 long minutes, she succeeded in removing it. "Do you know how to get out of here?"

"There isn't a way to get out from inside," Andy sighed. "What are we going to do?"

The girls were silent for a moment. "Do you have your cell phone?" Andy asked.

"I think so," Gail replied, digging around in her pockets. "Found it." She flipped it open. The fluorescent glow was alien in the dark room.

"Text Luke," Andy hissed.

"No. I'm texting Chris."

"No! Text Luke!"

"No!"

"Gail!" Andy tried to grab the phone out of her hands. "I'm trying to get us out of here!"

"Well, so am I!"

"Why would you even want to text the ass that slept with Jo?" Gail snapped, snatching it out of Andy's hands.

Andy froze. "Who told you that?" She breathed.

Gail rolled her eyes, "It's all anyone's talking about at 15."

"Gail, you're a bit-"

"I know," she interrupted. "People can stop stating the obvious. I know I'm a bitch."

"How does Chris stand you?" Andy cried. "You don't care about anyone but yourself!"

"I don't have a signal," Gail blurted. "What are we going to do?"

Andy snatched the phine out of her hands, and walked to the door. She held the phone as close to it as possible. "Aha! It's sending. Slowly, but it's sending." She paused as she heard a noise outside. "Gail!"

"You know what Andy, you can insult me all you want but don't bring Chris into this!"

"Gail!"

"No. I know it's hard to believe but Chris _actually _likes me! I am so _sick _of people who-"

"Gail, shut up!" Andy hissed. "There's someone outside!"

"W-what?"

Andy looked worriedly at the phone. "Oh, it's still sending!" She looked around, before tossing it to Gail. "Hide it! Now!"


End file.
